


Quando la battaglia tace

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Riesce a sentirlo rimbombare nelle orecchie ed è come se ancora stesse accadendo: il clangore metallico con cui lo scudo è caduto a terra non cessa, a ricoprirlo un mulinello di colori irriconoscibili scrostati dalla battaglia e Captain America abbandona la presa –la torre d'avorio a difesa dei più deboli crolla ai piedi di Ironman.





	Quando la battaglia tace

Riesce a sentirlo rimbombare nelle orecchie ed è come se ancora stesse accadendo: il clangore metallico con cui lo scudo è caduto a terra non cessa, a ricoprirlo un mulinello di colori irriconoscibili scrostati dalla battaglia e Captain America abbandona la presa – _la torre d'avorio a difesa dei più deboli crolla ai piedi di Ironman_.

Steve non se ne cura, non ne parla ed è come se non avesse mai stretto quello scudo tra le mani. Ha dato più di quanto chiunque abbia mai meritato e, nonostante la vita continui a ripagarlo con calci in faccia – che almeno ha imparato ad incassare – la sua priorità sono ancora _gli altri_ , mai se stesso.

Seduto sulla sponda del letto, in una delle stanze nel palazzo di Re T'Challa, Bucky non riesce a fare a meno di pensare a quanto l’amico abbia perso e pagato a causa sua. Non trova le parole adatte a dirgli che gli dispiace _(che non avrebbe dovuto, ma che gli è grato, dio, se gli è grato di avergli teso la mano, di aver dissotterrato le rovine del suo io, di averlo salvato)_ e, quello che teme, è che forse non le troverà mai, né mai ce ne saranno.

«Bucky, devi aiutarmi» In piedi davanti al letto, Steve è un riflesso distorto di sguardi che Bucky ha già visto in passato e che, se si sforza, riesce ad immaginare su un altro volto. Il proprio – è un ragazzo sbarbato, con una quantità imbarazzante di gel sui capelli, il sorrisetto sghembo spiegazzato dal broncio preoccupato e una valigetta del pronto soccorso simile a quella che ora ha tra le mani il biondo.

«Il braccio» Steve tentenna e si pente di aver cominciato la frase in quel modo quando lo guarda abbassare gli occhi sulla spalla martoriata, dove cavi e circuiti penzolano a vuoto in quello che rimane di un braccio bionico.

«L' _altro_ braccio» indica con un cenno del mento il braccio ancora sano e Bucky abbozza un sorriso amaro, mentre lo solleva, lasciando che l'altro lo aiuti a spogliarsi del giubbotto e della maglia.

A petto nudo, Bucky è una ferita per ogni punto in cui lo sguardo si posa, in alcuni punti la pelle si accartoccia dove il ghiaccio l'ha bruciata troppo a fondo e in altri vecchie cicatrici sembrano formare schemi precisi tracciando un martirio durato anni; Steve riesce a riconoscere perfino la sagoma di bruciature da sigaretta, nel gioco perverso di qualcuno che lo ha segnato sotto uno dei capezzoli.

Tacciono entrambi durante le sue cure. Lui si concentra sull'ago e sul filo con cui ricuce e rattoppa come può quel che rimane di un vecchio amico e Bucky fissa il vuoto, aggrappandosi a quel poco che ricorda ancora di sé – e di loro.

Quando ha finito, la cassetta viene lasciata sul comodino, ma le mani di Steve rimangono ancorate alle spalle dell'uomo.

«Starai bene, Buck» lo rassicura, gli fa dono di un po' di quella speranza che scorre nelle vene di Captain America, anche se per una volta è lui il primo a tentennare – non ha nemmeno idea di cosa, ormai, possa voler dire "stare bene" nel caso di Bucky. Hanno fatto di lui una granata pronta ad esplodergli in faccia e Steve si ostina a stringerlo tra le mani, illudendosi di avere abbastanza forza da tenere chiusa la sicura. _Non può salvare tutti, ma Bucky, almeno Bucky, almeno questa volta…_

«Non avresti dovuto lasciare il tuo scudo.»

Sussulta, senza lasciare la presa. Bucky solleva il volto, il Winter Soldier frapposto tra loro due, nella durezza militare con cui ha parlato, ancora vividamente scolpito nella sua memoria e nelle sue reazioni, a differenza del suo passato che va e viene come onde durante l'alta marea.

Steve scuote il capo.

«Era solo uno scudo. Ora come ora, sono convinto che per Stark abbia più valore di quanto ne ha per me.»

Scrolla le spalle e le proprie dita si muovono in un massaggio lento, sotto i polpastrelli i muscoli e i nervi di Bucky si sciolgono e il collo vibra attraversato da un sospiro pesante quando sposta le mani più in alto. Lo risale con cautela, gli dà il tempo di accorgersi di ogni cambiamento, senza che lo percepisca come una minaccia.

Bucky socchiude gli occhi, affila lo sguardo e lo fissa come una pantera a riposo. Tra scie di capelli scompigliati che gli ricadono sul volto, la sua bellezza felina si è fatta più marcata; notando il guizzo dei suoi muscoli flessuosi, Steve non si stupisce di come sia riuscito a tenere testa all'agilità di Re T'Challa e per un attimo, non desidera altro che di passare la lingua sul suo corpo e scoprire se è ancora capace di provare piacere, di fremere per una carezza o tremare per un bacio.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero Bucky sospira piano.

«Fallo» le labbra si muovono quasi rallentatore, in quel bisbiglio roco che sembra poter aprire i cancelli di un paradiso perduto; le gambe di Steve quasi cedono, incapaci di reggerne il peso e il fardello che l'altro gli ha appena messo sulle spalle.

Fraintendere sarebbe così stupidamente facile ora, ma c'è una luce nello sguardo di Bucky, un desiderio inespresso ed eppure così vivido, che lo spinge a credere di volere entrambi la stessa cosa: un pezzo l'uno dell'altro.

«Sei sicuro?»

«No.»

Non è più sicuro di niente, Bucky, quando prima – un prima sbiadito negli anni '40 – nulla era in grado di scalfire le sue certezze e con la faccia tosta del birbante di strada si faceva largo nel mondo. Ora, invece, a farsi largo in quella stanza è lo spettro di un Sergente che teme non farà più ritorno dalla guerra. Vorrebbe fosse sufficiente. Almeno per questa volta, solo per prolungare il più a lungo possibile questo momento in cui il proprio cervello appartiene ancora a sé ed avere il tempo di dare, invece, il proprio corpo a Steve. Che se lo prenda, che lo smembri, che lo ami, che lo odi, che lo tocchi o lo ferisca, non c'è nulla che Steve possa fargli che Bucky non senta di aver meritato.

Divarica le gambe quando il suo ginocchio si poggia al materasso, tra le proprie cosce.

Steve si china su di lui e il bacio che si prende è così leggero, che Bucky crede di esserselo solo immaginato. La bocca indugia troppo brevemente sulla sua e subito dopo si sposta al collo, sugge lembi di pelle che si fanno rossi e lo lecca lungo il mento, tra i peli della barba castana. Arriccia il naso, soppesando la sensazione della lingua che studia con calma la ruvidezza della sua pelle e la bagna di saliva.

«Ti da fastidio?» gli chiede Bucky.

«No. È solo diverso» ammette ed è semplice confessarlo, perché è _tutto quanto_ diverso: loro, gli anni, le guerre, i nemici, gli alleati e perfino l'America. Diverso, però, non significa necessariamente peggiore o migliore. Diverso significa che ci sono cose che dovranno imparare, punti da cui dovranno ricominciare e un nuovo mondo da scoprire.

Diverso è il respiro affannato di Bucky quando la lingua di Steve gioca con uno dei suoi capezzoli, leccandolo e spennellando le piccole bruciature che lo circondano, a cercare di cancellarle.

Diverso è il modo in cui la mano di Bucky si affretta ad armeggiare con la sua cintura, a strattonarla fino a strappare l'intera fibbia che, stupito, si ritrova in mano.

Diversa è la propria risata quando incontra la sua espressione confusa ed imbarazzata (e con tracce di sfacciata soddisfazione traboccate dal vecchio Bucky) e scuote il capo, spogliandosi dei pantaloni, per poi fare lo stesso con lui.

Diverse sono le dita callose e fredde di Bucky che si infilano nei suoi boxer e ne afferrano l'erezione, si muovono ruvidamente lungo l'asta, si bagnano delle prime gocce di sperma e lo stringono più forte, in una presa soffocante che fa male, che lo fa godere, che gli fa _sentire_ _tutto_.

Diversi sono i gemiti di Bucky quando Steve lo spinge sdraiato sul letto e si abbassa con il bacino contro il suo, in uno scontro di erezioni che li lascia entrambi boccheggianti, alla ricerca d'ossigeno, come se finora fossero stati entrambi ancora intrappolati nel ghiaccio.

Diverso è il modo in cui Bucky si apre a lui, divarica le gambe senza pudore e puntella le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi, in una richiesta implicita che diviene voce poco dopo.

«Steve… fottimi…»

Diverso è quello che vuole Steve.

Non vuole fotterlo, vuole fare l'amore con lui, vuole bere il suo piacere, banchettare con i suoi ansimi e perdersi nel suo corpo. Vuole baciarne ogni ferita, leccare ogni lacrima e succhiargli via ogni goccia di veleno che l'Hydra gli ha iniettato nel cervello.

Diverso è premere l'erezione tra le natiche di Bucky e spingersi in lui sino a scomparire, e poi spingere ancora e ancora e ancora e sentire Bucky urlare il suo nome così forte da fargli sanguinare le orecchie, finché non si rende conto che sanguinano davvero e che Bucky lo ha appena morso e che le sue unghie gli graffiano la schiena.

Diverso è svuotarsi in Bucky, lasciarsi trasportare dall'orgasmo e sentire il proprio corpo sciogliersi in quello dell'altro, diventare per quell'unico attimo una sola entità e, finalmente, ritrovarsi.

 

Quando Steve ricade tra le coperte accanto a Bucky, il proprio braccio vaga alla ricerca del suo fianco, spingendolo a sé in un abbraccio che li tiene vicini, come se null'altro contasse più del bisogno di stare insieme.

Non si promettono amore, quello lo hanno già fatto in ogni sguardo scambiato, in ogni culo calciato dagli scarponi di Bucky o in ogni insulto berciato dalle labbra livide di Steve, quando il mondo era fuori misura e fuori portata.

«Stai pensando ancora al mio scudo?» Steve sbadiglia nella domanda.

Bucky scuote il capo e a labbra piatte _sorride_ – il sorriso, per una volta, ce l'ha negli occhi.

Il rumore di uno scudo di vibranio crollato in terra si spegne in lontananza, la battaglia tace. Tra le orecchie rimbomba il suono di due cuori pulsanti e il loro messaggio al mondo.

 

_Siamo vivi._

_Dopotutto, siamo vivi._

**Author's Note:**

> La fic si inserisce tra la fine del film di Civil Wal e la scena dopo i titoli di coda, in cui Buck decide di farsi ibernare di nuovo.  
> \---  
> Prompt di: Aika Morgan ~ Stucky, Bucky si chiede perché mai sembra che a Steve importi più di lui che dello scudo che ha abbandonato  
> Scritta per il Colore Rosso della 7 Days of Pride @We are out for prompt


End file.
